1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tie down devices, and, more particularly, to an improved lockable, tie down strap for hard-to-lock down loads, having no locking passage or element therein.
2. Description of Related Art
When storing or transporting valuable items or loads in or on boats, pallets, racks, shelves, vehicles, or the like, the item or load is often secured in place by a bungie cord, rope, strap, or the like. In addition, if the item or load is left unattended over a periods time, some type of locking mechanism, such as a cable lock or padlock, is used in an attempt to lock the item or load and prevent theft. Items or loads held in racks mounted on the tops of vehicles, such as surfboards and the like, are particularly susceptible to theft and should utilize some type of easily used and available locking tie down device, to prevent theft.
Many prior art locking systems and tie down devices are known. However, these known devices are not cost effective, nor are they particularly effective in providing security from theft for substantially all types of valuable items or loads. For example, many valuable items or loads do not have an opening or holding portion through which a cable or padlock can pass to lock down such item or load. Therefore, if a cable or lock is used to restrain an item or load, the item or load may be easily removed or stolen by merely loosening or shifting the cable or lock. Therefore, specifically designed locking assemblies, which are only designed to work with special fittings or the like, must be used if particular equipment or loads are to be locked down. These specifically designed locking assemblies tend to be expensive and complicated, and limited in use.
For example, it can be difficult to effectively lock a canoe, inflatable raft, kayak, small boat, surfboard, water skis or windsurfing equipment and the like, to a roof rack of a vehicle, without using such complicated, expensive tie down systems or racks with built-in locking arrangements. The known locking systems for racks or other holding assemblies are often inconvenient and/or hard to use. Therefore, persons in a hurry, or who are not handy, tend to forego engaging such locking devices or systems, and merely loosely tie down valuable items or loads, such as water sports equipment. As a result, such items are often lost, stolen, or used without permission.
Examples of known prior art locking devices and tie down systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D365,236 to Stockwell, 715,948 to Beveridge, 3,831,976 to Iden, Sr., 4,340,376 to Williams, 4,526,125 to Bain, Jr., 4,685,315 to Comolli, 4,712,394 to Bull, 4,860,408 to Johnson, 4,918,790 to Cirket et al., 4,938,040 to Humphreys, Jr., 4,951,365 to Loyd, 5,095,722 to Chapmond et al., 5,193,368 to Ling, 5,387,183 to Jones, 5,243,710 to Craycroft, 5,582,044 to Bolich and 5,706,680 to Wroble. These prior art devices and locking systems use different types of straps, which may be secured by easily taken apart hook and loop systems, buckles, or the like. Some of these devices or systems may have locks inserted in openings therein. Additionally, these known prior art patents disclose specifically designed locking devices for surfboards, kayaks and the like, which are limited in use since they must pass through openings in the item to be protected, or clamped to a portion of the equipment, such as to a fin of a surfboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,315 to Comolli shows a strap lock to hold suitcases, bags or the like together. This strap includes a lock that is used to lock the strap after the strap is wrapped around a bag. The lock must be opened before the strap may be removed from the suitcase or bag. However, neither Comolli nor any of the above-mentioned prior art locking systems and/or tie downs are adaptable to be used to easily and quickly hold and lock various size items and loads to a vehicle, or other support system, to prevent theft. Furthermore, none of the known prior art suggests the provision of strengthening means in the tie down strap itself.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a lockable tie down strap, adapted to be used with substantially any load, and which includes reinforcing elements in the strap. Furthermore, there exists a need for a tie down strap having a high strength cam-type lockable holding buckle, attached to a reinforced strap, which is used to lock down loads and which may not be removed without destroying the high-strength lock and/or cutting the reinforced tie down straps.